Happy Ending
by PrincessMaria
Summary: Après le Final de la Saison 4, un OS SwanQueen... ! SPOILER SAISON 4 ! Pour Baboo, bref on en avait parlé ;) Find a pen, find a muse, write your soul...


**Salut les orteils ! (ouais bref faut que j'aille dormir...)**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ( moi bof bof... Des ami-e-s -et plus si affinités- m'ont beaucoup déçue, du coup je me réfugie dans l'écriture ^^**

 **Pour Baboo, tu l'attendais hein !**

 **Un OS suite au Final ! La série ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla... Bref malheureusement... Tiens, à propos de malheur, qu'en est-il donc du bonheur de Regina après le sacrifice de Emma ? Prêts et prêtes à découvrir ?**

 **La chanson est Happy Ending de Mika, la mélodie est pareille pour la suite... Si vous voulez je chante pas trop mal jpeux vous faire une cover :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît soyez sympa, c'est la première fois que je publie pour OUAT et le premier OS que j'écris... Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Une critique = Une amélioration. Un compliment = Un sourire.**

* * *

« Non ! Tu t'es donnée tant de mal pour avoir ta fin heureuse ! »

La voix d'Emma résonnait toujours et encore dans la tête de la mairesse, tandis qu'elle peinait à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Regina fixait le ciel sombre, où la blonde, enveloppée de lianes noires venait de disparaître, laissant derrière elle un poignard. La dague du Dark One. Où il y avait maintenant écrit Emma Swan.

La Reine ne pouvait pas réfléchir clairement, elle n'arrivait pas à accepter l'ampleur du sacrifice de la Sauveuse. Car oui, maintenant, elle en était certaine, cette dernière portait bien son titre. Elle l'avait sauvée. Elle avait sauvé Henry. Elle avait sauvé Robin. Elle avait sauvé tous ceux qui étaient censés compter pour la Reine.

Pourtant, Regina restait plantée là, le regard vide, la bouche semi-ouverte. Elle sentait ce trou en elle, le même qu'elle avait ressenti à la mort de Daniel. Pourtant, son amour véritable, Robin, accourait déjà vers elle, inquiet, et bien vivant.

Seule la perte d'un être de grande valeur pouvait causer ce vide dans le coeur d'un individu. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Regina ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle avait oeuvré toute une vie à combattre ceux qui avaient gâché sa vie et ses démons intérieurs. Elle avait oeuvré toute une vie à combler ce vide qui ornait sa poitrine.

Elle avait envie de ressentir ce bonheur, elle avait envie de sentir son coeur battre. Elle voulait vivre. Vivre pleinement, comme si une pièce de son puzzle n'avait pas été enlevée.

Le bras de Robin autour de ses épaules la ramena à la réalité. Bien sûr cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Malgré toute la sympathie que la brune éprouvait pour la Sauveuse, malgré son sentiment de culpabilité face au sacrifice de Emma, elle devait passer à autre chose. Son amie, ou au moins la mère de son fils, s'était immolée, s'était battue, avec elle, pour elle, contre elle, afin que la Reine ait enfin accès au bonheur.

Regina devait prendre la chance qu'on lui offrait, afin que le sacrifice n'ait pas été vain. Elle devait honorer la mémoire de celle qui l'avait aidée. Mais une voix dans sa tête refusait de baisser les bras. Ce n'était pas fini. Emma n'était pas morte. Elle l'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises, la faisant émerger des forces du Mal, maintenant, c'était à son tour de l'aider.

Une lueur sombre passa dans les yeux chocolat de la Reine, et elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son véritable amour. Elle alla ramasser la dague. Elle prit Henry par la main et les téléporta dans son caveau. Henry, paniqué, lança :

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Il faut libérer Emma de sa prison de pouvoir !

La mairesse, concentrée, semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses nombreuses étagères. Pour seule réponse, il reçut un « chut » doux, mais clair. Et elle la trouva enfin. Regina attrapa la boîte délicatement et la posa su la table. Son fils l'observait, intrigué.

\- Il y a quoi là-dedans ?

Sa mère adoptive se retourna enfin vers lui et déclara d'un voix posée :

\- Un hérisson.

L'adolescent la regarda d'un air grave:

\- Tu comptes en faire quoi ? En fait, laisse-moi reformuler, tu comptes faire quoi ? Te cacher, et vivre un idylle avec l'amour de ta vie ? Je sais que…. tu t'es battue pour ta fin heureuse… Mais j'aimerais que tu la mérites jusqu'au bout, et non que tu laisses ma mère se sacrifier pour toi !

La jeune femme le regarda, bouche bée. Une perle fine glissa le long de sa joue. Elle parvint enfin à murmurer :

\- Alors…. C'est ainsi que tu me vois… Comme une égoïste qui sacrifierait n'importe quoi et n'importe qui pour son propre bonheur ? Pourtant… Pourtant j'ai changé, Henry ! Et non pour moi-même comme cette égoïste que tu vois en moi aurait fait, mais pour toi. Parce que… Tu es le rayon de soleil qui a réussi à percer la nuit noire de mon coeur qui guidait ma vie. Tu me faisais confiance, il y a moins d'un jour de cela… Et, maintenant, je ne suis qu'une chaussette trouée que tu veux jeter aux vieux débris ?

Elle respira profondément, sa voix montant de plus en plus qu'elle avançait dans son discours, ne pouvant stopper le ruisseau qui s'échappait de ses joues et la souffrance évidante dans sa voix.

\- Ca me blesse profondément que tu me voies ainsi, que tu penses cela de moi… Après tous les efforts que j'ai faits, et tous ceux que je m'apprêtais à faire, pour être au moins digne de toi…

Il la regarda, mal à l'aise. Des remords et un fort sentiment de culpabilité lui enserrèrent le coeur. Il baissa la tête et resta immobile, pensif pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider et de prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Il murmura, les yeux baignés de larmes :

\- Désolé maman. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée… Je… Je sais que ça n'excuse pas mes propos blessants, mais j'ai perdu une de mes mères aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te perdre toi aussi… Pardonne-moi…

La brune savait qu'il avait gagné… Comment pouvait-elle prouver encore une fois qu'elle avait réellement changé si elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner son propre fils ? Elle répondit :

\- Mon petit prince, tu n'as perdu aucune mère aujourd'hui. Emma est vivante, et tant qu'elle le restera, et même au-delà, elle restera ta mère. Toujours. Et j'espère que tu considéreras la même chose de moi.

Le nouvel auteur demanda alors, une lumière d'espoir scintillant dans ses yeux :

\- On va la sauver ?

Sa mère acquiesça. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Et le hérisson, il fait quoi dans l'Opération Kangaroo ?

Regina sourit à l'appellation de son fils :

\- Kangaroo pour protéger sa famille, hein ? Quant aux hérissson, dotez-les d'une parole et ils deviennent très utiles… Quand je pense que je les gaspillais quand j'étais trop en colère dans la forêt enchantée, en les jetant contre les murs… Enfin bref…

Henry la regarda bizarrement :

\- Oui pour l'Opération Kangaroo, mais t'étais vraiment dégeu en Méchante Reine !

Cette dernière plaisanta encore :

\- Ouais, pauvres murs, Dame Margot -une de mes servantes- devait toujours les frotter après et ôter les piquants fichés dans la pierre…

Elle éclata d'un rire machiavélique quand son fils fit la moue. Puis, elle reprit sa contenance et sortit enfin le petit hérisson endormi dans la boîte. Elle réveilla le petit animal d'un geste du poignet et la boule piquante déclara :

\- Majesté, Xial le sage à votre service. Que me vaut donc cet honneur ?

La voix rauque de la mairesse répondit :

\- Comment détruit-on le Dark One ?

Henry s'exclama :

\- Mais, maman, l'Apprenti nous l'a bien expliqué ! Seul le Sorcier peut le détruire !

La brune nia d'une signe de tête :

\- Si il y a un autre moyen, comme je le soupçonne, Xial le saura.

Le hérisson releva la tête de l'assiette d'oeufs de serpent qui lui avait été servie pour repas en entendant son nom.

\- Mouis ? En fait, c'est très simple. Il suffit d'un baiser d'amour sincère et véritable avec le Dark One pour qu'il -ou, en l'occurrence elle, redevienne humain-e.

Henry le regarda, interdit :

\- Mais… Gold et Belle… Ils s'aimaient ! Et ils s'embrassaient assez souvent aussi !

Xial répondit de sa petite voix aigüe :

\- Non. Le véritable amour de Rumple est le pouvoir que lui a conféré la dague. Ils n'ont jamais partagé de baiser d'amour sincère. C'est pour ça que Rumplestiltskin est resté si longtemps le Dark One… Ca, et le fait que personne n'ait vraiment essayé de lui voler son pouvoir…

Puis, le petit animal bailla et se recoucha dans la boîte. Le garçon demanda à sa mère :

\- Comment peut-il savoir tout ça ? Ce n'est qu'un hérisson !

Regina l'observa comme si elle avait affaire à un extraterrestre, avant de se souvenir que son fils n'avait pas été éduqué dans la forêt enchantée. Elle expliqua brièvement :

\- Les hérissons font partie des premiers êtres vivants crées par le Sorcier, avant même les licornes et les Hommes. Ils ont assisté à la Magie, à l'Histoire, et en plus, ont été dotés d'une mémoire incroyable. Tu demanderas à Belle un livre sur la création des mondes plus tard… Nous devons chercher Tinkerbell…

\- … Pour qu'elle cherche l'âme soeur de Emma !, la coupa Henry.

Elle n'était même pas surprise, elle était parfaitement consciente que son fils était un adolescent très intelligent et vif. Elle sortit son portable pour contacter la fée, avant de remarquer qu'il était minuit passé et qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de la trouver éveillée ou disposée à jeter un sort.

Elle déclara :

\- On ira demain.

Puis, elle mit la dague dans un petit coffret scellé par magie et les téléporta au manoir ou Henry dut aller se coucher -presque sans protestations. La mairesse rejoint elle aussi son lit, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose, une partie d'elle la maintenait éveillée. Elle se releva machinalement et ouvrit, sans y penser réellement, le tiroir de la table de chevet de son fils.

Une bonne dizaine de photos de famille développées y figuraient. Mais, dans un coin, caché, se trouvait un morceau de papier plié et usé, même déchiré par endroits, ou l'on pouvait voir des marques de larmes. Intriguée, Regina l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Quand elle en vit le contenu, une forte bourrasque d'émotions la traversa. Elle emmena la photo dans sa chambre, où elle s'assit par terre contre la porte, après l'avoir refermée.

Il s'agissait d'une photographie d'Emma et elle, riant ensemble, dans un moment de détente, sans doute entre deux malédictions. La Reine n'avait jamais vu ce cliché, et n'était même pas au courant de son existence. L'image ramena à la jeune femme des souvenirs, des sentiments enfouis. Et parmi la myriade de sens qui lui étaient proposés, en observant les deux paires d'yeux, elle y décela de la joie.

C'est ici qu'elle comprit. Il ne servait plus à rien de se débattre. Elle n'avait jamais cherché au bon endroit. Avec Emma, elle pouvait être elle-même, alors qu'avec les autres, elle s'efforçait d'être parfaite. Elle devait être une mère parfaite pour Henry, une amante idéale pour Robin. Mais avec Emma, elle était seulement Regina, celle qui avait aimé, celle qui avait souffert, celle qui cherchait désespérément un bonheur qui lui pendait pourtant au nez.

Cela expliquait le creux dans sa poitrine, et le manque de ce petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable quand les émeraudes pétillantes de la blonde ne fixaient pas les chocolats scintillants de Regina. Oui, elle en était certaine, elle avait des sentiments pour Emma. Bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu jamais imaginer.

Mais cela restait impossible. Son véritable amour était Robin Hood, et Emma aimait Hook. Elle l'avait entendue dire à deux reprises : dans l'autre réalité, et lors de son sacrifice. Regina se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'une larme salée se déposa sur le papier froissé qu'elle porta à son coeur.

Une mélodie lui vint en tête et elle se mit à fredonner de sa voix grave et harmonieuse.

\- This is the way you left me

 _C'est comme ça que tu m'as quittée_

I'm not pretending

 _Je ne l'invente pas_

No hope, no love, no glory

 _Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire_

No happy ending.

 _Aucune fin heureuse ne nous attend._

Désormais elle s'en fichait des paroles et laissa son coeur chanter pour son âme :

\- _Tu croyais déjà en moi_

 _Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter._

 _Tu t'es sacrifiée plus d'une fois,_

 _Tu nous as tous sauvés._

 _Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime,_

 _Mon ange-gardien, toi mon bonheur,_

 _Et je te chante ce poème_

 _Pour étouffer mes pleurs._

 _Je me suis réveillée,_

 _Sans toi à mes côtés,_

 _Je pensais à ma joie,_

 _Sans réaliser que je parlais de toi._

 _Tu m'as fais devenir,_

 _Une personne meilleure,_

 _J'ai pu m'épanouir,_

 _Comme une belle fleur._

 _Et c'est comme ça que tu me manques_

 _Tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton coeur,_

 _Dis-moi où tu te planques_

 _J'te cherche, toi mon bonheur…._

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés sur une multitude de sentiments contradictoires. Elle ne dormait point encore. Peut-être…, pensait-elle. Peut-être que ça valait le coup d'essayer ! Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre mais tout à gagner… Elle se déplaça d'une fumée violette à son caveau où elle récupéra le poignard. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis invoqua le Dark One Emma Swan.

Celle-ci apparut aussitôt. Elle n'était pas changée. Ses cheveux blonds comme le blé reflétaient toujours le soleil et ses yeux verts étincelaient toujours de malice et de vie. Des petites bulles dorées étaient néanmoins nouvelles dans les émeraudes de la blonde. Celle-ci déclara d'une voix triste :

\- J'ai tout donné, Regina, pour toi… Pour ta fin heureuse, avec Robin ! S'il-te-plaît, laisse mes parents faire pour une fois. Vis heureuse, comme tu le mérites !

La Reine la coupa :

\- Tu te trompes Emma Swan. Ma fin heureuse n'est pas Robin. J'ai goûté au bonheur, quelquefois… Mais j'étais trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte.

Elle respira un gran coup avant de demander

\- Miss Swan, me fais-tu confiance ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

C'est tout ce qu'attendit Regina avant de s'approcher doucement vers elle, fermant les yeux, laissant les souvenirs de « leur » magie embraser son âme. Elle laissa ses vrais sentiments agir sur sa raison. Et, quand les lèvres se refermèrent sur celles de la blonde, le temps s'arrêta. Une bulle s'était créée, entourant les deux femmes toujours unies par le baiser. C'était doux, c'était harmonieux. C'était le chant d'un rossignol au petit matin. C'était le vent frais de la nuit effleurant leurs visages. C'étaient deux âmes, jointes pour ne former qu'une seule. Quand la Sauveuse répondit à l'étreinte, les mains se joignirent, les doigts se lièrent. Tout était là, au creux de leurs paumes réunies, une aura puissante, un moment heureux. C'était leur magie. Leur amour.

Et, dans la pénombre, des lettres s'effacèrent peu à peu de la dague qui fut pulvérisée par une magie multicolore. On pouvait y distinguer la magie violette de Regina, et la magie blanche et dorée de Emma, mais surtout l'arc-en-ciel de leur amour. Du véritable amour…

Car celui-ci n'est pas caché, ce n'est pas celui que l'on cherche. C'est celui que l'on construit. C'est une relation de confiance qui apprend peu à peu le bonheur. Ce sont deux coeurs qui se lient. C'est un rayon de soleil que l'on aperçoit au dessus des nuages.

Car, même dans les pires journées, il y a de la place pour de la joie.

* * *

 **Voiloùùùùùùùù ! gros becks et bonne nuit !**


End file.
